


Memories

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [9]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, really there's no plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Ajay takes some time for himself after opening up the north and his memories become reality thanks to Sabal's timely arrival.There really isn't any plot in this. It's just pure smut. I was in a mood and this is what resulted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sits somewhere after Escape From Durgesh and before Deep Waters.

Ajay flopped down on the bed in the outpost and let out his breath with a gusty sigh. They’d broken through to the north but while he was pleased with the achievement, it felt like he was starting all over again, only harder because the troops here in the north were better trained. Not to mention there seemed to be more of the predatory animals here in the north and he was ready to seek sanctuary in the south for a day or two just for a rest.

“Ajay?”

He jerked with surprise and pulled out his radio. “Yeah, Sabal?”

“Where are you?”

“Uh…” Ajay shifted just enough to pull his map out and open it up. “Keo Gold Storage.”

“You’ve taken it?” Sabal said with surprise.

“Yeah, well, I needed a base in the north that wasn’t Utkarsh,” Ajay said, pushing the map over the side of the bed and juggling his radio as he pulled off his shoes. “I don’t want to put them in any more danger.”

“Good of you, brother, and well done on taking the outpost.”

“Thanks, Sabal.” 

He groaned as he wriggled his shoulders on the bed and then heard a chuckle on the other end of the radio.

“Getting comfortable?”

“It’s been a long few days,” Ajay said with a sigh.

“That it has, brother. Get some rest. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye, Sabal.”

The radio clicked twice and went quiet. Ajay grimaced and tossed it on the floor next to the map then wriggled out of his jacket, shirt and jeans. He sprawled on the bed in just his underwear and stared up at the ceiling. It had been over a week since he’d last seen Sabal in person and now that they’d broken through to the north, he couldn’t see that improving any time soon. 

He scratched his chest as he thought back to that day. It had been just after he’d come back from Durgesh. The prison and what had happened there wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on but he was more than happy to think about what had happened after he’d woken up. How Sabal had felt underneath him as he’d taken him fast and hard and then later once they’d slept how Sabal had rocked into him so slowly and drawn it out until he’d been almost mindless with pleasure.

He looked down to where his cock was now straining at his underwear. “Fuck,” he whispered. He lay there, breathing heavily just from the memories then he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and stripped them off. He knew from experience that the guards wouldn’t disturb him if they thought he was sleeping so he felt comfortable enough to indulge a little.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and moaned at the feeling. His daydreaming had him hard and leaking already but he wanted to wallow in this rather than rush to a finish. He wriggled into a more comfortable position and ran his finger up and down the underside of his cock, his leg falling apart almost automatically. He closed his eyes and flung his other arm over his face as he imagined it was Sabal doing this to him.

He slid his hand down to cup his balls and tug on them, little noises of pleasure escaping him as he did so. He wrapped his hand around his cock again and began to slowly stroke up and down, gathering the liquid on the head with his thumb on every upstroke. He groaned and flicked and pinched his nipples with his other hand, swearing at the sparks of arousal that sent to pool low in his stomach. He smoothed his hand over his chest again, trying to slow things down again. 

He thought back to those couple of days in his family home, losing himself in the memories of how Sabal had felt, so tight around his cock, as he continued those slow movements of his hand. He groaned and reached doing to press a finger against his hole, missing the sounds coming from outside. Instead he cursed himself for not thinking to snag either the oil or the lube he had in his pack. He wanted more but he didn’t want to stop.

“Fuck,” he groaned then let himself sink into the memories again. “Sabal…”

“ _Ajay_ …”

His eyes flew open at the unexpected sound of Sabal’s voice and he saw the man standing in front of the closed door of the outpost. For a moment they just stared at each other then Sabal cursed and strode forward, yanking his jacket off and tossing it on the floor. Before Ajay could take in what was happened, Sabal was on the bed and kneeling between his knees. His hands were shoved aside but before he would protest, his cock was engulfed in Sabal’s hot, wet mouth and he could do little more than arch halfway off the bed as he shouted Sabal’s name.

Sabal pulled off for a moment and sucked on his fingers. His eyes were glued to Ajay’s and the younger man could do little more than pant and writhe on the bed. Then Sabal’s mouth was on him again and there was a wet finger pushing at his hole. Ajay cried out again as the finger pushed inside. The spit wasn’t really enough but Sabal didn’t do more than crook his finger, just brushing against his prostate.

Ajay cried out again and clutched at Sabal’s shoulders as he came. Sabal pulled off his cock once he slumped onto the bed and reared up onto his knees. He undid his trousers and shifted up so that he was straddling Ajay’s chest.

“ _Ajay_ ,” he said hoarsely.

Ajay smiled a little dopily and nodded, wrapping his arms around Sabal’s thighs and pulling him closer. He opened his mouth and let Sabal’s cock slip between his lips. He tugged on Sabal’s thigh and the older man began to fuck his mouth, first gently then with more enthusiasm when Ajay began to moan his encouragement. Sabal fell forward a little and braced himself against the wall as he continued to thrust then he stilled and with a low cry spilled over into Ajay’s mouth. He slumped against the wall for a moment then gently pulled away and collapsed next to Ajay on the bed.

They lay there for a while then Sabal slowly peeled off his clothes. He pulled the blanket over both of them then curled up around Ajay.

“You were here,” Ajay murmured, tucking himself close to Sabal and tangling their legs together.

“I was in Utkarsh,” Sabal corrected.

“Should have told me you were coming.”

Sabal chuckled softly and Ajay joined him when he realised what he had just said.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Sabal said. “Instead you surprised me.”

“Missed you.” Ajay sighed and snuggled a bit closer to Sabal.

“As did I.” Sabal ran a hand through Ajay’s hair. “Sleep, Ajay. We can talk later.”

Ajay nodded and mumbled something unintelligible as he slipped into a satisfied, sated sleep.


End file.
